El Egoismo de mi amor
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: Porque fui yo quien lo dejo ver más allá del inmenso jardín de mi bella mansión, porque lo deje ir a perseguir el viento- Escocia nos cuenta lo conciente que es de su Egoismo, denle una oportunidad,No pairing


Esta historia se me ocurrio...mientras platicaba con mi hermano mayor... (Nota-mental, Dejar de ignorar a mis hermanos)

Hetalia no me pertenece, en esta ocacion eh tomado a El mayor de los Kirkland para narrar la historia, Escocia no me pertenece (Aún *¬*) Pero como no se quien sea su creador y ralmente no describo al personaje...pues agradesco me dejen secuestrarlo.

* * *

><p>Escocia Pov's<p>

Porqué sé cuánto daño puedo causarles, porque conozco cada una de sus debilidades, porque soy el único que nota en sus grandes ojos que la soledad les lastima, y porque soy un maldito celoso, con una enfermedad muy grande, Egoísmo, por eso es que los arrastro hasta la locura, por eso es que les prohíbo la felicidad, por eso es que les ato, a mis ideas y temores, por eso es que les contengo a mi lado, aun cuando sé que su felicidad, está cruzando el mar. Con cualquiera que no sea yo.

Porque le temo a ver mis errores, a conocer mis fallas, porque soy el causante de todas sus lágrimas, porque desde que note, lo frágil que eran, les herí con temores infunda mentados, que logre hacer realidad, porque les di libertad en el mar, porque les permití ser libres y después les volví a encerrar, en esta jaula de oro, que les obligo a llamar hogar.

A Inglaterra le di la responsabilidad de mi ser como nación, y además adjunte la de nuestros hermanos, solo para que dejara de soñar con la libertad, para que sintiera que cada acción, que cada error era culpa suya, solo por el hecho de que le conozco, y sé que aunque no sea feliz, es mío…Mi pequeño hermanito, mi pequeño, débil, frágil, y tímido Inglaterra. Sé que dentro de unos minutos, se quedara profundamente dormido, y un par de saladas lágrimas caerán de sus mejillas, sé que llora, en silencio, mientras duerme, mientras no es consciente de si, mientras es libre de mí.

Y yo… salgo de mi habitación, subo a su estudio y le llevare en brazos a su vieja pero bien cuidada habitación, le recostare en aquella mullida cama, le pondré el pijama, y le cobijare con devoción, mirare sus heridas, las cicatrices que se abren pero nunca se cierran, sobre su pálido y delicado cuerpo de porcelana fina.

Le admirare dormir y peinare sus rebeldes cabellos entre mis dedos, besare su mejilla y saldré de aquella habitación, aquella a la que le tengo atado desde niño, desde siempre, aquella a la que le he obligado a volver, siempre, porque estoy enfermo, de egoísmo y de temor. Porque después de cerrar su puerta, caminare a la siguiente y entrare apagando la vela con la que Gales leía su libro antes de caer en su letargia, le retirare los lentes y también le arropare, con calma pues su fría cara, no se compara a la herida y cansada de Inglaterra, porque aun cuando Gales está aquí, hace mucho que su mente me ha abandonado, y sé que pasara lo mismo con Inglaterra, pero no me importa… porque soy egoísta, porque estoy enfermo, y dentro de esta mansión, dentro de esta casa llamada Reino Unido… soy yo quien se siente feliz, soy yo quien se siente cómodo, implantándoles temores, obligándolos a volver a mí, dejándoles ver la luz del sol, pero ocultándolos de su calor, porque soy yo…Quien los cuidara siempre, porque su falsa libertad depende, de que tanto desee verlos regresar a mí, a sus perfectas jaulas, en las cuales los retendré algún día, para que no salgan más, porque soy yo…Quien nunca los dejara ser libres, porque soy yo…Su hermano mayor, quien los mantendrá, bajo esta perfecta jaula de oro, de la cual nadie me los arrebatara.

Algún día volverán los otros dos pequeños…por ahora camino a la tercera habitación, aquella que aún tiene una gran cama en la que hay un cuerpo hecho un ovillo, tratando de obtener el calor de su contrario, que cree que es libre, pero no nota, que algún día, justo como Gales e Inglaterra en su momento, volverá, volverá porque soy paciente, y se esperar, porque sé que Irlanda regresara, porque aún tengo a Irlanda del norte, porque aún tengo al pequeño pichón en su nido, me acerco y acaricio su espalda deteniendo su temblor, cubriéndole como se debe, acomodando, un gran número de almohadas a su alrededor, para que sienta que está de nuevo con su igual, pero eso pronto cambiara, porque Irlanda volverá, porque es parte del plan, porque aun cuando él, sea una nación independiente, sigue siendo mi hermano menor, uno de mis gemelos, uno de mis pequeños pichones.

Porque les he prohibido hablarle, mirarle y los obligo a llamarle "Emancipado" ,"traidor", porque logro ver como el mayor de mis gemelos sufre, llora, y trata de mantenerse firme, pero caerá, caerá porque todos lo han hecho, y el, es más débil que Gales e Inglaterra, porque está solo, porque le falta el menor de los gemelos, el pequeño pichón. Que aún le espera en el nido, al único al que no he dejado libre, porque no necesita libertad, para notar que a mi lado está en paz, porque sabe casi tanto como yo, que Irlanda volverá, y eso es lo que lo mantiene, sentado en la ventana, todos los días, en su perfecta jaula para dos.

Abandono la habitación de los gemelos y camino directo a la habitación vacía, llena de juguetes y muñecos, perfecta para un niño travieso, que sueña con ser nación, porque fui yo quien lo emociono al respecto, quien lo dejo ver más allá del inmenso jardín de mi bella mansión, porque lo deje ir a perseguir el viento, fui yo quien le dijo que buscase unos padres, porque sé, que notara, las diferencias, porque sé que no podrá cambiar su forma egoísta, de pensar y temerá, temerá ser abandonado y entonces volverá, porque ese temor se lo infunde yo, desde que nació, cuando obligue a Inglaterra a dejarlo atrás. Sealand también volverá, a esta habitación llena de juguetes, donde el no notara, diferencias, pues es igual a los demás, un ave que no volara. Últimamente, ha venido más, y sé que un día ya no se ira. Porque cuando le pregunto "¿Cómo estás?", teme responderme, teme hablar y notar que la mentira que vive, se romperá, es cuando me pide permiso para quedarse en su habitación.

Un día ya no se ira, pues aquí es parte de algo y donde está ahora, es solo un invitada y ya…

Después de apagar las luces, me dirijo a mi gran habitación, la última del pasillo, la de grandes puertas que está perfectamente ubicada, para estar entre las de mis hermanos, me giro antes de cerrar la puerta, y el reflejo de la tormenta de afuera sobre la estructura de las ventanas, me muestra lo que nadie más aparte de mí, dentro de la mansión puede ver…La perfecta sombra de esta jaula dorada…

Porque soy La nación de Escocia, el mayor de los Hermanos Kirkland, el que dispone de sus vidas, a diestra y siniestra, porque soy yo…Quien cuida a los pichones en sus jaulas, quien les puede dejar libres o matarlos de soledad…Porque yo soy Egoísta…porque soy Feliz, teniéndoles a mi lado, y así será por siempre… Los que están en casa ya no volaran, pues han sido heridos, humillados, y traicionados tanto que temen a su exterior, y los que están fuera, pronto regresaran, pues fuera de esta mansión, se hunde en su programada y perfectamente implantada soledad.

Soy la nación de Escocia, el mayor de los Kirkland, el que cuida desde las sombras a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, porque solo yo…Puedo elegir, y hace siglos elegí que yo sería el único feliz y porque les enseñare, los manipulare para que sean felices, solo si están a mi lado…

* * *

><p>Criticas, reclamos, aclaraciones, golpes, linchamientos, jitomatazos, ¿una Felicitacion? todo lo que gusten en un Review.<p>

Deja un Review, libera a los Kirkland de su Jaula de Oro.

ó

Deja un review y Escocia volvera a tener a todos su pajarillos.

Gracias por Leer, sin mas que decir...Por ahora!

Amo a escocia, siento que es un maldito XD


End file.
